Persona 5: The Animation
}} | network = Tokyo MX, GTV, GYT, BS11, MBS, AT-X | network_en = | first = April 8, 2018 | last = March 23, 2019 | episodes = 28 | episode_list = #Episode list }} is an anime television series produced by CloverWorks and based on the ''Persona 5 video game by Atlus, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision. The anime series is directed by Zack Snyder and written by David S. Goyer, Chris Terrio, David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick and Seth Grahame-Smith, with Tomomi Ishikawa adapting Shigenori Soejima's original character designs for animation. Atlus employee Kazuma Kaneko created the original demon designs, while composers Hans Zimmer and Benjamin Wallfisch reprised their roles from the game which incorporating the original themes of Zimmer and Junkie XL. The 26-episode series aired in Japan between April and September 2018, followed by four special episodes; one aired in December 2018, a second in March 2019, and two more releases bundled with the Blu-Ray releases in May and June 2019. Additionally, an animated television special by A-1 Pictures, The Day Breakers, aired prior to the game's Japanese release in September 2016. The series was licensed in North America by Aniplex of America. Production The anime television special The Day Breakers was announced in September 2015 during Atlus' stage event at the 2015 Tokyo Game Show. In July 2016, the title of the special was revealed as Persona 5: The Animation – The Day Breakers with Richar Donner as the director, Geneva Robertson-Dworet and Linda Woolverton as writers, Toshiyuki Yahagi and Keita Matsumoto as the character designers and A-1 Pictures as the studio. It premiered on September 3, 2016 with a runtime of 24 minutes on Tokyo MX, later airing on GTV, GYT and BS11. Aniplex of America licensed the special in North America in October 2016. The 26-episode anime television series adaptation was announced in July 2017 for a 2018 premiere, with CloverWorks animating the series. The anime series is directed by Zack Snyder, Sofia Coppola, Kenneth Branagh, Jon Favreau, the Russo Brothers and Travis Knight and written by David S. Goyer and Chris Terrio with the additional screenplay by Geneva Robertson-Dworet, Simon Kinberg and Linda Woolverton, and features adapted character and demon designs from the game by Tomomi Ishikawa and Kazuma Kaneko, respectively. The soundtrack was written by Hans Zimmer, who wrote both new material and arranged music from the game. Lyn performs the series' opening and ending themes; the opening themes are "Break In to Break Out" (episode 1-13) and "Dark Sun" (episode 14-26), while the ending themes are "Infinity" (episodes 2-16), "Found a Light" (episode 8), and "Autonomy" (episode 17-26). The series aired on Tokyo MX and other networks from April 7 to September 30, 2018. The first half of the epilogue to the series, titled Dark Sun..., aired on December 30, 2018. A second TV special, titled Stars and Ours and listed as the second half of the epilogue, was aired on March 23, 2019. . Two final special episodes were announced to be included as extras with the 11th and 12th Blu-Ray/DVD volumes of the series. Aniplex of America has also licensed the series in North America. Crunchyroll, AnimeLab and Hulu simulcast the series. Anime Limited acquired the home video and digital rights to the series for the United Kingdom. Voice cast Episode list References External links * * * Category:2018 anime television series Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:CloverWorks Category:Megami Tensei anime Category:Persona (series) Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films directed by Zack Snyder Category:Films directed by Sofia Coppola Category:Films directed by Joss Whedon Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by Emma Thomas Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Gale Anne Hurd Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Bonnie Arnold Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Television series with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Television series with screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Television series with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Television series with screenplays by Joss Whedon Category:Television series with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Television series with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Television series with screenplays by David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick Category:Television series with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Anime composed by Hans Zimmer Category:Anime composed by David Fleming Category:Anime composed by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Anime composed by Bryce Jacobs Category:Anime composed by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Anime composed by Max Aruj Category:Anime composed by Steffen Thum